fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Guild Master Dragneel
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Guild Master Dragneel! Thanks for your edit to the File:Silent Claw.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 11:02, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Anyway, I've come with some bad news. Your guild Silent Claw has been deleted- there is in no way that Natsu would leave the Fairy Tail guild under ANY circumstances, unless it was beyond his control- and you need my permission to create a fanon version of Natsu, complete with three good reasons, and your plans for him. In addition, on your other article, you need correct formatting, look at Sanjo Vista for an example. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:00, February 6, 2014 (UTC) No relatives of canon characters; and you need to ask me or User:Ash9876 to even involve your characters with canon characters like that. I'll get the info back, but for now, work on it in a sandbox, or on your userpage, okay? The Silent Claw Guild is a Guild of different and amazing Wizards and Witches. It was created by one of the old Council memebers a long time ago, Before that person became a Council member he was part of a guild called FairyTale, but then went on to form a different Guild which then he became the Guild master for. The First Guild master used Fire Magic and always wore a scarf that was given to him by his adopted father, The first Guild Master of Silent Claw was non - other than the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. Building The Silent Claw Guild hall is situated in Onibus Town in the middle of a lake which is in the center of town with one bridge in and out. The guild hall was created by the first nine members; Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, carla and Pantherlily. When the first six Mages and there companians created the Guild hall they created an underground training facility with reinforced walls, so then when training and things get out of hand, as they do, the training facilty won't collapse and flood with water. They also created a library where they store all of the guilds History and Group portraits through the different years, and where they keep alll completed Job Requests. The library also contains the books wrote by past Mages of the Guild which explains there magic and ways to learn it, all Books and documents are kept there, except for the books wrote by Some of the original Members such as Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell, the original Dragon Slayers of the guild. The Main Guild hall has a Requst Board on either side of the Hall,one for Low level Requests and Medium level Requests. After that there is a Second floor where the Guild Master (Trinton Dragneel) and the other S.Class Mages attend the Guild meetings and relax. The Second floor is also where the S.Class missions are kept. Mages History Category:Guilds }} Just click on the {show} and there you go. Come see other admins too to get their opinion before you publish this as well. Hell, just ask me, I'm sure I can help you write up a history. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:44, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, no. No relations to canon characters at all in any form, unless you get permission for the canon character, aside from friends/rivals. But, I'll give you how you could possibly do it. There are a few requirements you must apply for and follow to make a canon character, so it could work. 1. You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character. 2. You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety. 3. While you may use the Fairy Tail Wiki as a reference, please write the majority of the article in your own words! If you haven't done so, attribute the credit of some of the work displayed to the Fairy Tail Wiki. They've worked hard! 4. As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent. Spruce them up! Show your stuff! For your case, you'd need a REALLY good reason for Natsu to leave Fairy Tail. His loyalty to the guild knows no bounds, and he couldn't be forced out without any third party interfering. Killing everyone there off would be too cliche, as well, but that's just me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:56, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I won't delete it. Take all the time you need Good luck! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:03, February 6, 2014 (UTC) It's passable. Also, for your characters, you need to ask me and have 50 edits (which you do) to make a Dragon Slayer. Also, the element needs to make sense; and even then, until you hit 500 edits, you can only make four of each slayer type. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:14, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Solar Fire would just be Solar. You need my permission to use Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, which you can get now :P Wind Dragon Slayer Magic would also just Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, which is free use. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:27, February 8, 2014 (UTC)